a Pheonix's Life
by VcChick
Summary: A new girl comes to tomoeda with a mission. Her personality is cold to all who don't know her. Maybe after this mission she will have time for love. SS ET MS
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first fan fiction. Hope you all like it.

Chapter One –

Today was supposed to be another usual day in Tomoeda. The birds were chirping, the leaves from the trees were falling. But today a new girl was to enter a new school.

"Good morning class! We start a new school year and today we have a new student… hmm… she came all the way from the United States. Please welcome Sakura Kinomoto."

The classroom door slid open and a girl came in. She had long auburn hair with a black cap keeping it in place but tilted down so you couldn't see her eyes, but you could see her smirk. Slung over one shoulder was a dark pink back pack with a whole bunch of pin buttons. She wore a t-shirt that said " Don't interrupt... can't you see I'm talking to myself?" Along with that, she wore black baggy pants.

"Welcome to our class Ms. Kinomoto, please remove your hat and take a seat in the back."

Removing her hat to reveal jade green eyes, she made her way casually to the back and plopped her back-pack on her desk and rested her feet upon it as well in a relaxed position.

Sending her a disapproving look, she commenced the class with, "Let's begin, shall we? Page 216 of your text book."Class went by slowly with the teacher lecturing and the scribbling down of notes and such. After second block, the bell rang for break indifferently she went outside to sit under the sakura tree. She felt some people approach her.

"Hey cutie, wanna go out tonight, you, me and a movie of your choice?"

She decided to ignore them; but when he grabbed her hand, she punched him in the jaw. With the shame of just getting hit by a girl, the boy just scurried away.

"WOW! That was totally awesome! I couldn't have done any better. You'd think after he got rejected by almost half the girl population, he'd learn to give up!" Two girls came and approached her. Both had long raven black hair. You'd think they were twins. But one could see their different colour eyes and distinguished features.

"It's boys like that that make me wanna run away again. The names Tomoyo Daidouji, and my friend here is Meiling Rae."

"Can I help you?" Sakura asked non-coherently.

"Nah, just came here to say 'Hi" replied Meiling.

"So you have...anyway... I'm gonna head off, got spare next and besides I'm hungry." She got up and went over to her motorcycle. It was Black with a pink pheonix on the side and the "dust" behind it spelt Sakura.

"Awesome bike, girl!" exclaimed Tomoyo, "Do you mind if we join you for lunch?"

"Meh, it's your choice..." She put on her metallic black helmet and closed her visor and said, "You coming??"

The girls rushed to their bike close by and yelled back, "Hell yeah"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this... but this will be my only disclaimer for the story... I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of their characters... and I do not own Sasuke from Naruto.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

Over the months, the girls havd became like sisters. All of them cold to the world around them giving them the clique's name "Ice Princesses" never smiling but leaving behind a lot of admirers. Now in the city of Tomoeda there has been a secret unknown to everyone. This was the reason why Sakura Kinomoto was here.

"Hey guys, Sup?" a very handsome chestnut haired man of the name Syaoran asked his friends

"Not bad, life is just slowly going by. Since we left that god forsaken gang things seem to be too quiet."

"You got that right Eriol. Things are so boring" replied Sasuke. I wonder if anything interesting will happen today..."

"Meh, let's go to the movies, I wanna see that new action flick."

Back with the girls they were just walking back from a movie and were going by a dark alley.

"What are fine lookin' chicks like you doing out in the dark, something bad could happen," the stranger said slyly, along with his group of guys behind him snickering.

"I dunno, we innocent girls are just going home after a movie, sir" Tomoyo said innocently.

"Please sir can we go now?" Meilin went on with the act.

"Girls, cut the crap we all know that we can kick these guys' asses any time, anywhere." smirked Sakura.

"Is that so, Missy? Let's see about that." the man snapped his fingers and the tough looking guys slowly began to surround them.

As if rehearsed, the girls went back to back and simultaneously left the safety of each other and assumed kicking butt. And clearly with all men brought down to their rightful place, they ran out of the alley and jumped onto their respected motorcycles. With a loud rev, the girls raced down the streets.

"Hey check that out dude, those are girls riding those monsters." mentioned Sasuke.

"They look pretty hot" added Eriol.

"Come on, I'm in the mood for some fun. Let's tail them." They ran to their close by vehicle.

So the boys went after the girls at a respected distance so they wouldn't think that this average 'car' was following them.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

ffgirl-07: Hey thanks for the review.. you're my first!I have a few pre written chapters thatI would like to upload first... thenI will try to make mychapters longer k? thanks again for the review!

dbzgtfan2004: Thanks for the review... I need all the support I can get! I will try my best to update regularly... thanks again!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

The guys tailed them to a place called the "Phoenix's Inferno" the wildest club at Tomoeda. They saw the girls skip the line with the auburn haired girl leading them.

"They seem to get a lot of respect at that club." Eriol observed.

"Yeah, they skipped line and everything!" Sasuke more mumbled to himself than to the others.

"Come on let's go up. I have an idea." He briskly walked to the tough looking man. He gave off the aura that he should be well respected and said confidently, "We're with them." Before the guard could process that statement, the boys walked pas the line with people complaining about waiting.

As they entered the club they were temporarily blinded by the bright lights and felt insignificant with the booming music.

At the front of the stage, a dark cloaked man smiled to himself, so it begins cherry blossom, for I have found you again.

"Alright everyone, let us welcome back our favorite act... PASSIONATE FLAMES!" Tomoyo, Sakura and Meiling walked up confidently in their punk-like outfits and began their song. (Done by Britney Spears in Crossroads)

I saw him dancin there  
by the record machine

I knew he must of been  
seventeen

beat is goin strong  
play my favorite so-o-o-o-ng  
and i could tell it wouldn't be long  
til he was with me  
yeah me

While the girls sang, the boys made up their minds to approach the singing beauties. Little did they know that a particular girl had her own problems.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

ffgirl-07: thanks for the support:) i'll try to update soon!

shadowkeeper13: thanks for the review... I need all the support I can get! here's the next chapter

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

Three particular guys came up to their intended with a united, "Hey, sexy"

The girls turned around and were kind of impressed. They were kinda cute. Sakura was in Tomoeda for a reason, and that reason wasn't to find a guy. Meilin had been hurt awhile ago and turned to Tomoyo for comfort. Seeing her friend so upset had made her a "down with love" girl too. So with their own reasons they turned back on the 'happening' conversation.

"How 'bout a dance?" Sasuke bravely asked after a three way shutdown.

"Hmm...how 'bout no." Meilin answered.

"Come on, just one dance..." pleaded Syaoran.

"Hmm... oh yeah, 'cause I don't have anything better to do." sarcasm dripping from Sakura's mouth

"Girls, let's just give them this dance and maybe they'll leave us alone." came Tomoyo's voice.

"Scouts honor," promised Eriol. He really wanted to get to know this one. She gave them a chance. Well not really, it was more to get rid of them, but still.

&&&&

The other girls sighed. Guess one dance isn't going to kill them. The three pairs made their way to the middle of the dance room. Since the music was fast and seductive, the girls took their reputation as great dancers to heart. Dancing seductively around the boys, the boys were shocked. For girls who didn't want to dance with them, they sure knew how to dance. After their temporary shock, they began dancing back, being sure to feel them up just a little, you know, to put their minds as ease. Sadly for the boys, and reluctantly for the girls, they were upset that the song ended so soon.

They soon separated. They boys were thinking that they had to get those girls... there was something about them that made themwant to possibly leave their single life behind.

"Now that that's over, lets go find the rest of the girls eh? I have to get back at them. They made me lose everything." Sakura told her companions.

Meiling and Tomoyo didn't know what Sakura had to do, but they knew they were going to support her. They've become such good friends. Also, they were excited to finally meet the rest of the gang. It was a gang of girls called Phoenix's Flames.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Sakura led herself and her two best friends up the stairs to the room upstairs that overlooked the dance floor. "Hey guys."

"Hey Cherry!" came a unanamous response.

Sakura made her way to the front of the table with her friends on either side of her. "Alright guys, I can sense him here. You know that I am after the Clow Cards. They are what can help me avenge my family and can help me get rid of Hades. On her right hand side of the table were Chiharu Mihara who had beautiful wavy shoulder length hair and chocolate brown eyes, Takashi Yamazaki who had spike jet black hair and no one knew what color his eyes were, except maybe his girl friend Chiharu.

Naoko Yanagisawa had pin-straight sandy hair that was about chin length, Mika Ren a classic blonde with blue eyes, and on her other side was Rika Saski who had layered wavy red hair with light brown eyes and YoshiyukiTerada (their age)who had the boyish hair cut that was spiked in the front and like his girlfriend had light brown eyes. Last was Nakuru Akizuki who had red-brown eyes and a rich dark chocolate hair that went past her waist. Yukito Tsukishiro looked almost opposite to his girlfriend's natural dark attributes. He had long grey hair tied in ponytail at the back of his head he also had matching grey eyes and wore eye glasses that didn't make him at all dorky looking. These were all members of her gang.

"He's here. I can feel it. I have to find them first. I know we all carry magic, but we need to get stronger than he is. So tomorrow, we train... martial arts, target practice and motorbike racing... everyone is to be up tomorrows at dawn." With that order said, she left the room with her two right-handed women.

TBC

* * *

this is the last of my prewritten chapters... and I have plans for the next chapter already XD 


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone... to all my reviewers, you know who you are... and since you all wanted this, I made this chapter longer. Almost twice as much. Sorry if it's still a lil short. I'm trying. Thanks for all the inspiration._

_I would like to specially thank ffgirl-07 and shadowkeeper13 for being constant reviewers :) thanks to you all!_

**

* * *

Chapter 6 **

_Drrriiing_ yawn, every member of Phoenix's Flames woke up to get ready for a hardcore day of training. Our main character has been up an hour prior to the rest of her friends. She decided to warm up. Of course she wakes up every morning around 4 am. Right now she was going through her routine. Graceful movements that had the fluidity of water itself it was so hard not to stare.

That's what the rest of them thought too when they went down to their own personal dojo. Weapons of all sorts covered the wall. From daggers to swords from spears to bow and arrows; let's not forget the selection of guns and rifles that pretty much had their own wall. All of them were trained to be able to use any. And may I say that you don't want to invade on them especially when they're in this room. Not that any other room would give you much more of an advantage.

"Morning, guys!" Sakura called to them as she was still training without flaw. She stopped grabbed her towel to wipe her head chugged down a portion of her water bottle. "Everyone, line up and all of you will show me individually what you can do, since the last time I saw you. Is that clear? Oh, that reminds me," she turned to her two newest friends, "I'm going to have to evaluate you two as well."

The first few hours were kinda disappointing to her. Though her friends were still pretty good, they had _definitely_ slacked off. Not the best way to start off, especially with Sakura Kinomoto. She knew she'd have to retrain them so there would be none who could appose her gang. The best after her were Yukito and Yamazaki. She ordered them to bring everyone up to par. She'll be back by noon to finish off the refresher. She had to do something personal.

Hades, he's coming. She had to find the Clow Cards, and fast. That boy from the club, there was an aura to him. He was strong. The one with glasses, he had an aura similar to her dad's. And Fujitaka Kinomoto WAS half the reincarnation of THE CLOW REED. Also the other had a little magic as well. She'd have to relocate them. Even if she didn't want anything to do with them, she'll have to find them. With that decision made, she went to her garage and mounted her personalized motorcycle and was off.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey Kovu! (yeah I'm using him from Lion King 2) Can you get me the location of someone?"

"Hey to you too! Give me a sec, Kiara, turn on the comp"

"Sure sweetie," you could just hear over the motor of her bike.

"So who am I looking up?"

Sakura sweatdropped, "I don't know what his name is but I got a good description of him."

"Ok, I'll try my best, but can't guarantee anything, k?"

"Alright, he's Chinese…." Sakura informed.

A few clickity clacks later, "Got someone. His name's Syaoran Li of the Li Clan, who is known for being related of the magician Clow Reed.

"You said Clow Reed, right? Give me his addy right now!"

"Yeah, such gratitude, anyway he lives….."

"Alright I'm close by. Thanks man, say bye to Kiara!"

"TTFN!"

With in minutes, she was there. He seems to be rich, but perhaps not overly. She approached the door and gained her composure of being the person he would remember. Lifting her finger to ring the bell….

TBC

* * *

REVIEW PLZ! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey here's Chapter 7! Almost two pages!

Better Than U: Here's the next chap!

Midnight Slayer: I'm glad I inspired you to write a gang fic... they're so much fun! Hope you like this chapter too!

Shadowkeeper13: I updated... Hope you like this chapter.

Kenshinlover2002: TTFN TaTa For Now:P Here's the next chapter.

* * *

With in minutes, she was there. He seems to be rich, but perhaps not overly. She approached the door and gained her composure of being the person he would remember. Lifting her finger to ring the bell….

... _BZZZ_… she rang the bell, damn it he better be home... I drove all the way out here just to see him. Just as she was about to turn to head for her bike, there was a …

"Hey!" Syaoran ran over to her and hung his arm over her shoulders, as if they were the best of buds. She shrugged his shoulders off and cold stare met his warm eyes.

"So, you're a descendant of Clow Reed… NOW, where are the Clow Cards! I came all the way to Tomoeda to find these things, and I find out that I have you and half of his reincarnation standing right behind you!" She turned her stare to Eriol.

"Hold on one minute, missy" he said back a little more aggressive than he wanted. That remark earned a stinging punch to his left arm.

"I don't care what you have to say. I want those cards." She said forcefully.

"Why should I tell you without a price?" he questioned her with a playful smirk.

"Why should I have to pay you? You were the one feeling me up during that dance."

"Whoa…hold it… how bout ONE date with your friend, the one with gorgeous purple eyes. And I'll tell you where those cards are. After all, I am the half that has all the memories." Eriol offered.

"Hey if he gets a date, I wanna see _her _again…" Sasuke went into dream mode.

Syaoran, who had been quiet for a bit, smiled. "Let's make it a TRIPLE date! Come on! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE (insert puppy eyed face) with a beautiful cherry on top?"

Sakura sweat dropped. Was a date worth getting the Clow Cards? Hmmm… "How pathetic are you boys? Begging for dates! Have a little self-respect. I will have to see with the girls. BUT ONLY if you can prove you have the book AND give it to me right now." She lifted one eyebrow in a challenging manner. She knew her friends would do anything for her like she would do for them.

Beep beep beep… beep beep beep.

"Shit gotta run." She had to get back to training her members sigh again. "When I have an answer I'll find you… after all, I know were you live" She hopped on to her bike and with a _vroom_ and was off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She got back and saw Yukito and Yamazaki still training her people. Probably under Yuki's influence; he was always a hard worker. And he was best friends with her brother. She missed him a lot. Even if he called her "Kaijuu" he still cared for her. If he was alive, would she be a different person. She thought about it. She'd still would avenge her parents' deaths.

"YO!" she called out.

Everyone turned to her. She was watching them for a bit and she was now satisfied with their forms and techniques. "Alright guys. I want you guys to practice every morning. I mean it. I want to know that I can't count on you to take care of yourselves. I care for you." After the upsetting thought of getting up early every morning sunk in, she called out again, "To the shooting arena!" positive and happy responses erupted from the other 10 occupants of the room.

Everyone got onto each of their personalized bikes and went into town causing a little discomfort to all the families enjoying some family time. The shooting portion of her evaluation was much better than she had expected. All her members had an average of 8-9 out of 10. But like anything else, practice was needed. Reminding everyone to make sure they come in at least 4 times a week, she brought up the last activity for the day.

She led her friends to a deserted road off the highway. She told them to go down this road through the forest (knowing how to ride a bike through trees can come in handy) until you see an orange taped line and follow it back to the starting point. While touring Tomoeda herself when she first arrived, she found this place. It was a little after noon so they had time. She got them into groups of two with a 30 second intervals. "If anyone from behind passes you, you are definitely going TOO F-ing SLOW!" she yelled.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was boring... Next chapter, Sakura brings up the triple date... hmmm?

Should I make them say yes or no? You decide

PLEASE REVIEW... I need inspiration!


	8. Chapter 8

"I've never been so tired in my life. Remind me to keep working out so when she has a surprise inspection I won't feel like crap!" Nakuru exclaimed after they all arrived home late.

"No kidding! I've never been more exhausted!" piped up Naoko.

All the members tiredly made their way to their rooms with their partners.

"Hey, Mei, Tomo, I need to ask you something…" Sakura mentioned.

"Yeah?"

"Sup?" came to responses.

"I need you two kinda join me for a……. triple……… date…." questioned Sakura.

"Are you kidding me, you know I won't," answered Meiling

"Yeah Kura, You know how I feel about dating," whispered Tomoyo nervously.

"It's not like you don't know them. Remember the boys that we danced with at the party, just to get rid of them."

"Oh yeah, they were kinda cute, but why?"

"You remember that I am searching for the Clow cards, and guess who has them?" Sakura sarcastically said. "Good O' Syaoran Li. And for me to get them, he asked for a date, and his two friends just had to say they wanted a date too! But with you guys…"

"The things we do for you Kura." Sighed the girls (A/N: isn't it scary when girls do that)

"Thanks guys! I owe you big!"

&&&&&&&&

"Man, is she gonna except or not! I mean if she was that desperate to get my cards, you'd think she get back to me already."

"Don't sweat it… I'm sure she'll stop by, eventually," comforted Eriol.

"When was the last time you waited a week for a reply from a girl? Sasuke? Anyone there?"

_DING DONG_

"I'll get it!" they all yelled and raced to the doors like the immature boys they are.

Out of breath, Sasuke opened the door, "Hey…….. Ummm……….. Girl who danced with Syaoran," he sweat dropped

"The name's Sakura. Sa-ku-ra, get through your bandana to your little brain!" smirked Sakura. "Li, after getting my answers a week ago, and feeling I made you wait long enough, we've decided, yeah, yeah, I said _we_ will go." Her friends stepped out from behind her. "So what do you wanna do?"

"How bout a movie?" suggested Eriol.

"That's way too overdone, and a safe move don't-cha-think?" mocked the girl of his dreams.

"How bout bungee-jumping, if you're looking for something _different,_" challenged Syaoran.

"Are you stupid, you're too chicken to do something like that," coolly answered our favorite girl.

"You're at strike two boys, how bout we go to the dojo and see what you guys got, and then after that we can hit a club." Meiling suggested.

"You're on"

&&&&&&&&&&&

"You girls are awesome! You gotta teach me that uppercut you got!" complimented Sasuke. "I'm a ninja; I rely on my speed, though obviously not good enough if I got beat by a girl."

"Wrong move, Romeo!" Meiling aimed a punch to his stomach.

They all had a good time, sending back challenge after challenge. Maybe they could be come, dare I say it, _friends?_

&&&&&&&&&&

"Let's head down to Dragon Fist. Most awesome club ever!" called in Syaoran.

"Sure why not." The girls replied.

This club, though unknown was also territory of the Phoenix. The club was filled with people, neon lights, and music up to its max. Now being more comfortable with each other, the girls and guys began to dance and grind one another.

_BANG!_ A gun shot was heard, people ran screaming in terror to find shelter. All six of our characters drew out their guns and instinctively went into a circle formation with their backs facing each other.

"Cherry Blossom, are you there?" came a voice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone. Chapter 9 has been redone... hopefully you guys will like it... I know my other version was kinda crappy, so enjoy please R/R!**

It's Hades, Sakura thought. "What do you want asshole!"

"Ahh, my dear dear cherry blossom, how are you?"

Now with the person identified, all members of the Pheonix's Flames all drew their guns and all pointed to their leader's enemy.

"Nuh-uh, you're not the only one who has followers too, you know," smirked Hades

"That's where you're wrong. As soon as your members enter MY club, they are disposed of. So darling, you're all alone. Everyone keep your eyes on him, you don't know what devious plans he has crawling up his sleeves." With that statement, everyone had their hidden guns pointed at him.

"It seems I've over-stayed my welcomed, with a cloud of smoke, he was gone.

"Now everyone, let's get back to partying. With that said, the DJ began the music, the lights began to flash, and everyone went back to having a good time.

Pretty soon my dear, you will meet your end, and without sound, he left the building.

"I can't believe he had the guts to show up here!"

"It's ok, Kura, you've got all of us behind you on this," smiled Naoko.

"Thanks."

"So Kinomoto, what's the deal behind you and Hades?"

"Well, it's a long story."

_Flashback_

_Hey sweet pea, how's it goin?_

_Get the fuck away from her you creep,12 year old Touya had jumped onto the black cloaked man and began kicking and pounding on his back._

"_Get off me you twerp!"_

_Get away from my wife. Fujitaka Kinomoto had just come back from work to see his wife being held against the wall with a bruise forming on her right check._

"_Darling, get away, you too Touya!" _

_That's it, Hades, the cloaked man drew his gun from his back pocket and held it to Nadeshiko's temple. One more move and I'll blow her fucking brains out!"_

_Sakura, who had been hidden by the stairs took the gun that she had just stolen from her parent's bedside drawer and shot at Hades, but she missed._

_Out of shock Hades shot in the direction that the shot had come from. Needing to get out of this place, he shot at the three visible Kinomotos and left._

_End Flashback. _

**Please R/R... i know this chap is a lil shorter, but i added more to it... **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update. please read and review

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Wandering the streets, a young man held a picture in his hands. It was wrinkles and worn from being held so often. The man wasn't poor, he was actually doing well. But he had to find her. He knew she was a link to his forgotten past. Now he had to find her.

He turned the corner and bumped into a person passing by. _Omph_ "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.

"It's no problem, miss. Excuse me …"

"Vicky, nice to meet you."

"Vicky," he corrected himself. "I was wondering if you've seen this girl before. She is much older now. I don't know her name but I know she can help me figure out who I am.

"Sure let me take a look-see."

"Oh, yes of course." He handed over his most valuable possession.

The woman stared at it for a long time. She knew this girl… She saw her somewhere. "I think I've seen her before, I just can't remember where. How 'bout I take you out for coffee so I can think about where I've seen her before."

Having no other choice, he nodded and led the way to the near by star bucks. They sat at a table. After two finished cups of coffee her eyes widened with recognition. It was her, the one that owned that club Phoenix's Inferno. "I don't' know her name, but she owns this club. I'll take you there tonight. How bout I meet you here around 10 and I can take you there."

Yes, someone knew her! "Sure."

"Be ready to party."

TBC

**Can anyone guess who he is? Whoever gets it right, gets a cookie!**

**R/R PLEASE **


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG I got10 reviews for the last chapter! And everyone gets a cookie (Brings out a tray of chocolate chip cookies :P) almost all of you got it right, it was Touya! **

**Alright Reviews.**

**Vicky's Sparks:** I tried to make this chapter longer, but i think i failed. I'll try to make my future ones longer.

**MzEvilBlossoms:** thank you for your extremely supporting review.

**Talari love, Nosie, Zoey24, -hi-. lil cherry blossom wolf, emerald wolf blossom, the angel of light and dark, daughter of water.** THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS.

* * *

He went back to the hotel he was staying at and got dressed appropriately for a club. But at the same time he was anxious to see her. The girl he felt the urge to find and protect. He was set physically, with some loose fitting dark blue jeans and blood red wife-beater and a black button-up shirt with a red Chinese dragon left on the back left open to see his toned abs.

After taking a final look over; he grabbed his wallet and cell phone incase his business called and made his way down the elevator and out the lobby with every intention to getting to that café on time.

"Hey, you're looking good!"

He turned his head to right seeing Vicky wave to him. While waiting for her to arrive at the table outside, he looked her over. She was wearing a dark purple halter top that had belled sleeves and a silver cherry necklace resting on her chest. Running his eyes downwards he noticed she was wearing a black pleated skirt with gold star resting on the bottom right. She looked nice. "You're looking good too." He commented with a smile.

"Alright, lets head down there." She started walking glancing back waiting for him to catch up.

"Let's go." He caught up to her and they made there way there. When they got there they had to wait in the line up. They've been waiting for a while and while gazing around he drew his attention to the pack of motorcycles parking. As soon as everyone got off a girl lead her group in. Suddenly a name came to him. Sakura, his baby sister. He had remembered her. He remembered going downstairs when he heard noises and some man murdering his family. He was supposed to have been shot, but he wasn't just by fluke he got out of the way. "Sakura," he whispered. The name sounded familiar. "He said it a little louder and she turned her head but not seeing who called her name she went on her way. While his memories came back to him, he and Vicky had their made their way to the front of the line. He grabbed Vicky's hand and dragged her in and made it his goal to find Sakura. It wasn't hard, she was spot dancing with some boy with messy chocolate brown hair. He reached her and she turned to see who said her name.

"Touya?" her eyes wide and full of shock, she said his name again, "Touya, is it really you?"

"Yes." My name's Touya Avalon.

**I was going to end it here but that'd be cruel and I don't feel like it yet ;P**

All of her friends had stopped dancing to see what had stopped their leader from dancing.

"Touya?" Touya turned his head to see someone familiar with grey hair and glasses. "It's me, Yukito."

"OH MY GOD!" Everything clicked. Standing before him was his best friend! "Yuki?" He gave his old friend a friendly yet manly hug. Sakura out of shock left the reunion to take a breather. Tomoyo and Meiling seeing their friend in distress concernly turned to eachother and were about to go after her. But, Syaoran stopped them and mouthed, "I'll go." They nodded and went back to dancing with their partners. Touya glanced around looking for his long lost sister. He turned to Vicky and said "Thank you for helping me find my sister and I'll be back." With a smile he turned to follow her. Vicky turned around and introduced herself to the people around her suspecting it would be a while before Touya would return, and in turn, they introduced themselves.

Sakura went outside and slid herself down the brick wall and cried. Her brother whom she thought was dead was alive all this time. She was angry. How could he be alive, he was supposed to be dead shot and buried with her dead parents. She remembered she did go to the funeral, she was too young to say her final words to her family. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Syaoran looking down at her with sincere concern.

"Are you ok?"

"Hey get your hands off of her!" Syaoran made a 180 degree turn to see the supposed brother yell at him In response he glared back at him..

"He hasn't changed one bit. He's still over protective even though he hasn't seen me in 8 years." She wiped her tears a way and stood up in between the two men who already got off on the wrong foot. **You didn't think Touya and Syaoran would get along right away did ya :p** "Hey big bro!" she ran up him and gave him a hug and then smacked him on the head. "Where have you been all this time? Oh, behind me is my friend, Syaoran." The boys glared at each other, due their less than great first meeting. They shook hands, and with Sakura getting over her temporary shock, she led them both back into the party.

TBC

PLEASE R/R – I tried to make this chapter longer…

Thank you for reading you guys. I am waiting for at least 10 reviews before I post up the next chapter. So please Read and Review!

VC out


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm a little disappointed that i didn't get my full 10 reviews. But there are some thank yous owed to you my reviewers.**

**Some people have commented on how Touya is supposed to be dead, but if u reread the last chapter, you will find that he survived totally by fluke.**

**Daughter of Water, Angel of Life and Death, lil cherry blossom wolf, eliza-morgan22:** thank you for your kind words and inspiration.

**-hi-, takari love, Vicky's Sparks:** yeah i know, i really suck at making long chapterslonger. I'll warn you in advance that this is a short chapter but, it has a purpose. Anyway I'm sorry that i didn't make it long.

**nosie:** Yes Yuki has been there the whole time.

**MizEvilBlossoms :** yes i know what else you u expect from Syao and Touya -**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

"Wow that was a fairly dramatic night," Tomoyo commented.

"Yeah, things are getting better for her." Smiled Meiling. "Good night!" she called out.

"Night!" Everyone called back.

Outside Sakura and Touya were talking and catching up, well sorta.

"WHERE the hell have you been all this time?"

"I don't know Saki, I don't remember much, only tonight did I remember what happened _that_ night. But I did wander the streets for a while, and I lived at the orphanage for about 6 years 'cause I was old enough to live on my own. I went you college to finish whatever amount of school I had yet to complete. Then I decided to go into business, and as you have probably heard of, Avalon Corp."

"Yeah, yeah I heard of it. Didn't think that the owner would be my supposed-to-be-dead older brother, Touya. But I'm glad that I was wrong. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah I rented a hotel room."

"Tomorrow, you'll move in. And if you want bring Vicky along." Sakura dropped her voice, "besides I think she likes you." Touya blushed. "Anyway I should probably go in. Do you know your way back?"

Touya nodded an affirmative.

Sakura started heading back in to her place. Then she stopped mid-step, got onto her motorbike and headed to see someone.

_Taptap_ Li woke up to hear pebbles tapping on his window. He grumpily threw off his covers and looked out side to see Sakura still in her party outfit and on a branch by his window. He quickly opened it to let her in. She quietly entered his room. "What are you doing here?

"Hmm, only to collect what is mine. The cards. We had a bargain, and you owe me them."

TBC..

**Alright… I know this is a tremendously short chapter, but it has a purpose. I wanted to know whether or not I should do something… I have two different idea of what is to happen. I promise to make my next chapter twice as long as my longest chapter.**

**1) Hades should come in and we can have the final battle and we would be closer to the ending.**

**2) Or I can make the story longer and have some lil fluff scene between the all the couples.**

**VC out… I don't expect very many reviews but I would like at least 5. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for your reviews **crazypicciloplayer014, MizEvilBlossoms, Daughter of Water, jewelsofthenile, takari love, lil cherry blossom wolf. **This chapter is definately longer than my last. Hopefully you will all enjoy it. There is definately fluffiness in it :D**

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

Sakura looked absolutely radiant under the moon beams, almost as if she was meant to be part of the night. The night seemed to show off her personality. Cold, dark, and very mysterious. He felt almost drawn to her. "Hmm ... I do, don't I. You look really pretty tonight you know, Sakura" he started to inch closer.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, right here." He brought his lips to the corner of her lips. It was such a light kiss, it seemed almost as if he hadn't. She was shocked, but didn't reveal it. Instead, she made eye contact with him, scaring him for only a moment. Anyone knew that she had the martial art skills to kick his ass. But he wasn't afraid. He liked her and he couldn't wait much longer. So he went in again and kissed her lightly again, except this time on her petal soft lips.

It took a few moments for her to respond and she began to kiss him. As the seconds flew by, the kiss became more passionate. Never had she felt like this. She felt safe with him. Like she could trust him, he wouldn't lie to her. Wait. She pulled back from him and glared down at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Where are the Clow Cards?"

"Oh yes," he replied, he turned around walked to his bookshelf and some on the right he brought down a book. One that had a picture of a lion-thing with wings in front of it; it seemed that there the creature was held in by chains. She looked at Syaoran and hesitantly gave his a tremendous hug of gratitude. "Thank you." She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her by her elbow and drew her close and gave her another kiss. He smiled and said, "Good night, my Ying Fa." But she was already gone.

Back at the mansion, we had two couples in the making. Tomoyo and Meiling went to their respected rooms, but Meiling reached her room. It had a dark red and black theme but didn't have the gothic feeling to it… it was the perfect room to go to when you're sleepy. It was dark and cool. Reaching into the closet and changing into her pajamas, she had this sudden urge to go have something to eat, so not wanting to eat alone, she called on her best friend, Tomoyo to see if she wanted to come have some frozen pizza. Tomoyo not in the mood to eat, but wanted to watch some TV, joined her.

Meiling headed to the fridge in the dark and took out some left over pizza to warm up. But then she heard some padded foot steps. "Tomoyo is that you?" Some grabbed her by the waist and there was a distinct AAAAHHHHHHHH! Before she was able to smack him with the ceramic plate on top of the unknown person's head, she heard a familiar chuckle, it was Sasuke her eyes hardened into ice cherry orbs and turned to slap him when his own hand blocked hers.

"Hey, hey, calm down, ruby eyes, I was just having some fun, no need to go PMS on me now," he joked.

"Why you stupid little peace of shit! …" She was about to continue with name calling when a crowed of people gathered at the kitchen entrance.

"What's goin on? Where's the fire?" Takashi asked, still a little sleepy.

"Yeah." a chorus of people agreed.

"Um… nothing… you can all go back to sleep." She responded a little embarrassed of the situation.

After everyone left she turned to the microwave to retrieve the pizza.

"Can I join you?" she turned sharply to see, but remembered it was just Sasuke.

"I guess." She sighed.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, just thinking."

"About what?" he inquired

"… nothing really." Finishing her pizza, she turned to smile at him and said, "Good Night."

""Sweet dreams." And he gave her a little peck on the cheek.

It took a few moments for her to function again, a little shocked that he would do something like that, she ignored it and headed to the living room.

Tomoyo was in the living room waiting for Meiling to come out so they could watch a movie while she was eating. Going to the left side of the room, she went through all the movies the place had. Feeling in the mood for some romantic comedy, she spotted "Just like Heaven." It was a story of a man who meets a woman only he can see. But she isn't dead. The thing was, is that it was on the high shelf, going onto her tippy toes, she couldn't reach, turning to get a stool of some sort, she felt someone behind her and she saw the amused blue eyes of Eriol. "Here," he said with a smile.

"Thank you." She smiled back nervously.

"What are you doing up this late?"

"Oh, Mei wanted to eat something and asked me to join her." She replied, with the faintest of blushes upon her cheeks.

"Cool. Well good night."

"Before you leave," she gave him a hug. 'Thank you for reaching the movie for me. Do you want to watch with us?"

"Sure, if I won't intrude on your plans."

"Not at all."

"Meiling! Get your cute ass in here. I want to start the movie!"

You could hear a faint, "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

She came in, and stared at Tomoyo and Eriol, kind of snuggling on the love seat, and so she sat down on the recliner leather chair. As the movie progressed, Tomoyo was asleep on Eriol shoulder, who, was also asleep. Meiling smiled, _maybe you can find someone. _And she turned of the lights and headed back to her room to think about Sasuke.

Back with Sakura, she began to mount her bike, but stopped, turned around and headed back to Syaoran. She didn't want to deal wit her friends wanting to know where she was. As she reached the door, she knocked, and almost immediately Syaoran answered the door. "Couldn't get enough of me, eh?"

"Don't make me laugh. I just didn't want to deal with the girls wondering where I am tonight." She walked right in.

He chuckled, "Okay, come on in" even though she let herself in already.

"They headed to his room, and she lay down. Almost asleep, Syaoran asked , "So what's the deal with you and that Hades guy."

"Oh, um….."

"You don't have to tell me."

"Well it would only be right if I told you. It's the reason why I asked you for the Clow cards. He murdered my family, and until recently I found out my brother survived. He has been searching for me since, to finish the job. So it is important that Touya is hidden. He has been looking for the Clow cards too because with that much more magic he can 'finish the job' I don't know why he is after me, but assuming he has killed my parents he isn't someone I want to be around."

Oh, I see. That must have been hard. I lost my dad when I was young, and my mom isn't doing to well right now. But she is strong, and I know she'll do fine. In fact, I'm flying over to Hong Kong in a couple of days, maybe you and your friends would like to come?"

"Sure, I'll ask them. Good Night."

"Night."

* * *

**-- VC out. **I haven't had very good reviews, and I don't know if i should continue this fic. My other one has had quite a few more reviews and seems to be more popular. So if please tell me whether or not I should Continue.

Please R/R


	14. Real Chapter 14

**MizEvilBlossoms:** Thanks for your unwavering support on my story. I hope you like it.

**crazypicciloplayer014:** Hey thanks for your review. What is it that you're confused about. I will try to answer them.

**takari love** : You everyone's falling in love :P. Thanks for your review.

**Daughter of Water, cherry blossom wolf, star.of.my.heart, Weary Soulsearcher, CherryBlossomsBlues:** Thank's for your greatreviews

**Look everyone I squeezed in a chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

* * *

A couples days later…

"SAKURA!"

"mmm, what's going on?"

"Today we're going to Hong Kong! Remember ?"

"Oh shit!" she immediately left the warm comfort of her bed to take a quick shower. Heading to her closet to get packed, she heard an "Ahem." Turning her head slowly, she saw Tomoyo and Meiling with her luggage already packed up for her. Sweat dropping she mumbled an embarrassed "thanks, he he" ;

10 minutes later already fed, they headed to Sakura's BMW with the rest of the gang ready to go. Touya, not being able to resist… "See told ya she would be rushing out of the house."

"Yup, you haven't changed one single bit," sighed Sakura. And they were off to the airport.

"Hey girls!" three boys shouted out, "ready to go?"

"As ready as we'll ever be."

Getting onto the Li's personal jet, they were ready to go, not noticing that they were being tailed.

Everyone sat with their respected partners and had fun, they even got real snacks instead of those airplane peanuts that all airlines seemed to have endless supplies of.

" Man what a flight." Sakura yawned and got off the plane to see three limos ready to take them to the Li mansion.

Two hours later, they arrived at his place entered the foyer and immediately with four women began glomping our handsome Syaoran. "MOM! Get them off of meeeee!"

"Stop being a baby and greet your sisters."

A chorus of, "Yeah, Syaoran be nice to us," came from his sisters, Feimei, Fuutie, Fanren and Shiefa.

Sakura and the rest of the girls couldn't help but giggle at his predictament, turning their heads, the sisters turned their attention to Sakura who was the first to giggle. Usually when meeting new people she would be cold. She still had some trust issues, but it was too funny, tough Syao having to listen to his sisters. But she regretted it when she felt pinches at her face and loud "Kawaii!" after about two minutes, Sakura who was getting really irritated jumped up an out of the group of four girls and yelled "Could you quit it!"

"Sorry…" Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother started.

"Sakura Kinomoto." She became her cold self again.

"… Kinomoto-san. My daughters have a bad habit of not containing themselves."

"Mother!" they whined jokingly.

"Silence. You will apologize to Ms. Kinomoto for your actions."

"Yes, Mother." They simultaneously turned to face the first girl to stand up to them. Usually, most people were afraid of getting in trouble with them or their mother. They were a highly respected family in China. "Sorry."

"No problem. I am Sakura Kinomoto, I will introduce to you my friends and family." She began to point out her brother and everyone else except Sasuke and Eriol. She assumed they knew of those two boys.

"Wei, please take our guests to our guest house for them to choose a room of their liking."

"Yes, this way please." A kind, gentle looking man smiled and began to lead the way.

"And when they've settled, bring them down for dinner at 6.

"Thank-you for your hospitality, Li-san." Sakura said and turned to follow Wei.

An hour later when everyone was ready to eat, they made their way to the dining hall where they saw a huge table abundant with different kinds of food. Sitting themselves down they respectfully waited for Yelan.

A few minutes later she sat at the end of the table and said, "please help yourselves." And of course Yukito was the first to dive in.

* * *

**Thank you for reading... I will definately update when I finish exams. Sorry if this chapter was crappy. Hope you will still review.**

**R/R -- VC signing off.**


	15. Chapter 15

Oh my gosh! Gomen nasai! I am so sorry it took me forever to update… I just got a new job… don't ask its really stupid… anyway here is my next chapter.

Normally I'd give individual shout outs to all my reviewers… but there are a quite a few. so… THANK YOU!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The next day, Sakura got up to the sunrise and went outside to the garden out back to train. It was too beautiful a morning to go down to the gym. YES the Li's had their own dojo. Going towards her luggage she took out some sweat pants that the legs were cut off so they look like kakis (A/N: I don't know much about fashion… those are the ones that go half way up your calf) and a white fitted tank top. And reaching into a more secure bag with locks on it, she took out her pair of short swords. She decided she was in the mood to use them. Being careful not to wake anyone up, she walk silently and reached the dewy grass.

Laying her blades carefully by the tree she began a warm-up routine of graceful and fluid punches and kicks. Pretending that her non-existent opponent was Hades, wasn't too hard. Thinking of all the misery and suffering he had put her through… And living life by yourself with no one to support you was a difficult task to keep up with. But she did it… she grew up to be cautious of everything. It is even strange how she was even able to open up to all those people like chiharu, rita and naoko. Yukito wasn't too hard, he was… er… is her brother's best friend.

Feeling she has done enough of a warm-up she went over to reach for her blades when she felt someone grabbing the handle with her. Being a little defensive of anyone in her personal space she elbowed him in the gut only to have him block himself… She looked up to see…

A smirking Syaoran! "How about a little spar… I mean back at that dojo, I was going easy on you.

"You're on!" heading back to the field, she felt an arm go around her in a head lock…

"Tsk tsk, I'm disappointed. Weren't you ever taught to keep your eyes on your opponent?"

Reaching her arms upwards to grab both of his muscled upper arms she threw him over her back and on to the ground, turning around and sitting on his chest holding him down. "You were saying?" she smiled sweetly with a smirk of her own.

"As much as I like to lie under you and stare at you… how bout we start fair… I know, I know, my fault."

Pretending to consider, she say up straight and put her finger on her chin…. "Alright, I guess it seems fair. Flipping herself off him and into some intricate flips she grabbed her short swords and got into position with one vertical to the ground and the other above her head pointing at him.

Reaching beside him he took out his family sword. And got in position. "That's unfair, you have two," he whined… jokingly.

"Yeah, but you chose your weapon, and I chose mine." And it was Sakura who made the first move. And even if he only has his sword he blocked it. After a few clings and clangs Syaoran was able to disarm Sakura of one of her swords.

Two hours later, both fell over. Talk about stamina, and when they both fell over, the hear a huge round of applause. Not knowing that they were being watched because they were concentrating hard on each other.

"I do believe that our brother has met his match," Feimei commented out loud. I do believe so.

----------------------------

Lying beside each other and panting sofly, they left rose to sit up and look at one another. Sakura was the first to get up and made her way to the room and brought out the Clow cards for the first time and headed back outside. She opened the book to find two little creatures emerge from the middle of the page. One being our beloved Kero and Suppi-chan! Waiting for both of them to fully emerge she got acquainted with the two.

---------------------

From the shadows some smiled and left. He had found what he was looking for. Now he had to report it.

* * *

Thank you all for reading and sticking with me so far! Since I'm back and things are a little less hectic I will TRY to update as much as I can ... My goal is to finish this story by the end of summer.

PLEASE REVIEW!

VcChick signing off


End file.
